tgmkfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophia and the Vampires
This is the ninth story written in the 9th Grade year (2010-2011) and the eleventh written in this series. The story takes place in April 2011 during the mid-spring break. Summery Sophia, Sabine, Willa, Alisa, Olenka, Danielle, Rose Tui, Katherine and Alana are on a private railtour accompanied by Armand who acts as their supervisor. They are having a jam in the dance car until Armand accidently disconnects the cars from the engine. This is fortunate as the train was just reaching an end of the line. Everyone watches with horror as their engine topples down into a ditch taking the supply car with them. When the kids investigate they learn that all their supplies are destroyed and the driver were never on board. Willa sees a castle nearby and suggests that they go to it just as it starts raining. The kids manage to get to the castle and are greeted by a suave but strange man who introduces himself as Count Romanus. He prepares rooms and dry clothes for them though Armand is suspicious of him. Later that night Willa, reading a book, takes a sip from her goblet only to find that the drink in it is vampire blood. This reactivates her vampire bat form she had gotten previously. The next morning Armand awakes to find his room completely covered in dust and cobwebs and discovers Willa's room a wreck. He and the other girls search for Romanus but to no avail. There is still no way they can get back to Green Meadow and their is no means of contact as there is no service in the area. That night Romanus reappears though by this time Armand has high doubts of him. Later on, Romanus sneaks into Katherine's room while she is sleeping and bites her. He is interupted when Count Duckula (the show-biz crazy vampire duck) appears saying that Romanus keeps doing the vampire thing all wrong. Armand barges in and tries to close the curtains on them (literally) but Duckula fights back and throws the curtains on him (literally). Duckula then awakens everyone and hypnotises them with his saxaphone making everyone dance to his tune. Armand almost puts a stop to this by holding up a bad egg but is captured by Willa and taken outside. Romanus and Duckula meanwhile abducts everyone and vampirizes them. Outside Willa prepares to bite Armand but Armand fights her off and tries to escape. Then all the other girls chase him and eventully capture him. He fights them off and manages to teleport him out of the area with gold dust. Armand goes to the caboose of the train where he set up his laboratory and creates an antidote for the girls. This he uses on all the girls except Sophia who has disappeared. Armand and the girls all go back to the castle to question Romanus but are delayed by Duckula's show-biz themed antics. Armand shoos Duckula off with more bad eggs but eventually runs into him again. Armand decides he has enough and when the moment is right, tricks Duckula into going out a window from a high tower from which he falls. Duckula survives the fall (though with a splitting headache) and meets Romanus in the lounge making his way back to his coffin before daybreak. Armand however corners them with a crossbow loaded with a wooden stake. He asks them where Sophia is not knowing that Sophia is right above him. She falls on top of him causing him to shoot the stake which hits Romanus directly in the heart. Staggering he grabs the curtains and pull them down just as the sun cracks over the horizon. Frantically Duckula tries to escape but turns to ash in a blinding flash. Armand quickly gives Sophia the antidote and gives himself the rest of it as he too has been bitten. After a well needed rest they all exit the castle and see another engine pulling up behind the train. Mrs. Christofides and Mr DeBenedetto are on board as they are in a search party. On the way back Armand tells them all about the adventure he and the girls had and is self-assured that everything is all right. An unnoticed glint in Sophia's smile secretly suggests otherwise. Back at the castle, Duckula's ashes are collected by his butler, Igor who takes them back to Castle Duckula in Transylvania. He prepares for the sacred ritual of resserecting Duckula in the form of the next generation. However the dim-witted house-keeper, Nanny, accidentally gives him tomato ketchup instead of the required ingredient of blood... Characters Kids *Sophia *Willa *Danielle *Alisa *Katherine *Rose Tui *Olenka *Sabine *Alana *Armand Teachers *Mrs. Christofides *Mr. DeBenedetto Vampires *Count Duckula XVI Transylvanian Residents *Igor *Nanny Created Characters *Count Romanus Songs *Count Duckula End Theme Category:Stories Category:9th Grade